


Fill and Fulfill

by supersleepygoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluid Play, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Use of restraints, Voyeurism, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersleepygoat/pseuds/supersleepygoat
Summary: You are the Alpha of your pack. John is the only male Omega. You have wanted him for years but kept your distance. That all changes when another Alpha tries to take advantage of John’s heat against his will. The situation leads you to find your true mate and a new toy.





	Fill and Fulfill

You had spent the morning visiting with the village council. Those meeting always put you to sleep but as the leader of your tight knit pack, you’re obligated to go. After you presented as an Alpha, you inherited the community from your mother. You come from a long line of female Alphas who have governed and protected your pack for almost thirteen generations. The matriarchal system in which your community operates is unfamiliar and apparently threatening to your neighbours.

Female Alphas are rare. So, you don’t blame them for being skeptical. However, you do blame them for threatening to challenge your authority. And, you will handle any threat they pose to your family swiftly and effectively. That’s why you hate those meetings. You don’t like talking about problems, you like fixing them. 

After your meeting, you walk through the village. You love seeing families out with their new pups and taking in the summer air. But, you also take this time to check on some of your more troubled pack mates. Not everyone is quick to fall in line and live peacefully. 

You are walking by the Winchester’s shop when you hear the sound of glass breaking. You’re about to brush it off as one of the Winchesters having slippery fingers when you hear more glass shatter. 

You reach for the handle but find that the door refuses to open. As you hear the telltale signs of a struggle, you use all of your strength to push against the inflexible wood. When you finally push open the blocked door, you are hit with a mixture of scents. You scent both an Alpha in rut and an Omega in heat. You know that combination all too well. It can be dangerous in some situations but hot as fuck under the right circumstances. Unfortunately, the sound you hear next tells you that this situation qualifies is the former. 

“No! Get the fuck off me!” a gruff and adamant voice echoes through the halls. As the town’s Alpha, it is your job to protect  _ all of _ those in your charge. But you recognize the voice as belonging to John Winchester. He is the pack’s only male Omega and you have always kept a special eye on him as such. 

The sound of John’s strained voice curdles your blood and sets you on edge. Of course, you would step in to help any Omega being taken advantage of. But knowing it is John who is in trouble, ignites an unfamiliar rage within you. 

You turn the corner in a fury to find Lucifer bending John over one of the work benches. Lucifer is an Alpha in every sense of the word. He lives up to every unflattering and brutish stereotype. For the past few years, you have had to keep track of his rut cycle. He always becomes violent toward the nearest Omega, and even Beta, when the rut hits. 

During his last rut, he went after an already claimed Omega. Luckily, you got there in time. You gave him what you thought was a severe enough punishment to get him to learn his lesson. The last time he tried to stick his knot where it didn’t belong, you branded your family crest into his neck. Everyone in your village knows to stay away from those with that mark. You warned him he would not be given a second chance if he steps out of line again. Apparently, your threats were not clear enough. You will not make that mistake twice. 

With one hand, Lucifer is pulling on the ties that are keeping his pants fastened. His other hand holds John down by the back of his neck. You grasp Lucifer’s shoulders and wretch him back. The look of shock and fear on his face when he realizes you were the one to stop him is both satisfying and promising. 

You hold his gaze, and without a word, you challenge him to try anything more.  

The sound of John’s panting breaks your focus. Despite your tendency toward self-control, there is no denying that his scent is affecting you. You don’t have an Omega. You’ve obviously mated with one or two in the past but never claimed one as your own. You have many reasons why you haven’t taken on a permanent mate. But, the primary reason is standing two feet away from you. John. It’s always been John that has held you back. 

Every Omega you’ve been with has been out of desire. Never need. Their scents have never invaded your every essence as John’s does. They all pale in comparison. You’ve needed John since the moment you presented. But, he never showed any interest so you kept your distance. You would never force him into being yours simply because you could. You need him to need it. 

John’s skin is sticky with sweat and his chest is heaving. The sight instantly makes a wet pool of warmth invade your lower belly. 

You hear a growl coming from behind you before you are tacked to ground. Lucifer hovers over you and pins you down. 

“The Omega is mine!” he informs you. 

“I warned you what would happen if you tried this shit again. You brought this on yourself,” you state with a sigh. 

John groans and his scent thickens in the air. It distracts the Alpha on top of you long enough for you to wrap your legs around his waist and roll him onto his back. 

Despite his lustful haze, a wave of realization takes over Lucifer’s features. You bare your teeth and he stops struggling against your hold. He leans his head back and exposes his neck to you. You lean forward and sink your teeth into the salty crook of his neck, right below your crest. You have now branded Lucifer in a different way. He is yours. 

You feel him bucking his hips as he searches for you. It is unnatural to claim someone this way. His genetics are screaming at him to fuck his new Alpha and yours are demanding you to take your new claim. While the claim is still valid, it is unnatural to claim someone without fucking them first. But you have no intention of making this easy for him. He is under your punishment. 

You look up and see John crawling on top of the work bench he was once bent over. He is pawing at his clothes as if they are restricting his ability to breathe. The other Alpha breaks his hands free from where you hold his wrists down. He grips your waist and tugs on your hips so your core is pressing against his length. Your hips involuntarily grind down on him as you listen to John’s needy whines.

You watch John writhe on the table as he removes his clothing with fragile fingers. All of the Alpha scents in the room are only intensifying his heat. He cannot stop himself from slipping his hand into his underwear. He squeezes his aching cock in a desperate search for pressure. 

“Take them off!” You command. You don’t recognize your own voice. It is dry and desperate. You have never been like this with an Omega present. But seeing John in such a needy state is blurring yourself control. 

John looks over at you and reaches out a hand. “Alpha,” he pleads. 

“Take them off Omega,” you suggest with authority. Your thighs squeeze around the other Alpha’s waist who is just as entranced as you are by the needy Omega. 

John obeys and kicks his final piece of clothing off his body. John’s cock springs free and your nails dig into Lucifer’s chest at the sight. John is big, bigger than any other male Omega you’ve seen and your mouth waters. Lucifer’s fingertips dig into your hips as he too takes in the naked Omega. 

You shift yourself off of Lucifer just enough to wiggle out of your pants. In that time, Lucifer frees himself from his already unfastened pants as well. You climb back into his lap and rub down onto his cock. John’s scent has you wet and ready. 

“Touch yourself, Omega” you instruct John. 

John’s fingers quickly wrap around his length. He slides his hand down toward the tip in a drawn-out movement. 

You lift yourself up and sink down onto Lucifer waiting cock while you watch John. Lucifer rips open your shirt and exposes your breasts to the room. You hear John whimper at the sight of your now completely bare form and it causes you to rock your hips. 

John’s finger grazes over his slit to scoop up his dripping wetness. You plunge yourself down onto the dick beneath you even harder. 

“Taste yourself,” you beg John. 

John brings his dripping finger into his mouth and groans at his own taste. When your hips snap down onto Lucifer, he moans in pleasure and you slap a hand over his mouth. 

“This is not for you,” you inform your sentient dildo. You grab his chin and force him to crane his neck so he can see John more clearly. “Look at what you’ll never have. Look at the pretty Omega who you’ll never know the taste of,” you growl at Lucifer. 

You both watch John as his pace quickens and he jerks himself off at a punishing pace. As John fucks himself, you fuck Lucifer. You involuntarily match John’s pace. 

You can feel Lucifer’s knot catch on your entrance and your eyes snap down to him. “If you even think about knotting me, I will break you.”

A part of Lucifer is tempted to know how it would feel to be broken by you. But, he ultimately decides to bite his cheek and hold back his knot. 

“Cum for me Omega,” you encourage John. 

John eyes have never left you during this whole session. He watches you bounce on the other Alpha. Your tits jiggle and beg to held. But when Lucifer tried grasping them, John cried out in protest. He wanted to see you. You slap Lucifer’s hands away to expose yourself to John completely and give him what he wants. You’d give him anything. 

With a few quick strokes, John’s white seed shoots from his tip. The cum drips onto his hand as he continues to work himself through his orgasm. Since he’s in heat, he knows jerking off once won’t quench his hunger. 

He watches as you throw you head back and scream out your own climax. He looks down to see a wave a wetness shoots out around Lucifer’s cock. Seeing you get off on watching him stirs John’s cock back to life. 

You slide off of Lucifer who is still achingly hard. “For fucks sake!” You hear the Alpha exclaim as you crawl away from him. 

“Finish yourself off,” you say to Lucifer as you get up off the ground. Your legs are wobbly but you’re driven forward. John is getting himself off the bench to come face you. 

“Alpha,” he mewls as you come close enough to feel his body heat against your own. You’re both naked and sweaty but neither is uncomfortable or ashamed. John may be older, taller, and more muscular than you but the neediness in his voice tells you exactly who’s in charge. 

“You want this Omega?” You ask for reassurance. His mind may be clouded by his heat. And, you don’t want his overactive hormones to get him into a situation that cannot be reversed. 

Instead of a verbal response, John leans down to grip the back of your thighs and lift you off the ground. You wrap your legs around him and he walks you back until you pressed up against the wall. 

“Wanted this for longer than you know,” he says while nuzzling into the crook of your neck. 

You shift your hips so he length is nudging against your slick hole. “I’ve got you now Omega,” you purr to John. As he sinks into you, you both cry out. It is different with John. He is doing more than simply filling you, he is fulfilling you. 

He fucks you into the wall with more fervor than any other Omega you’ve ever met. He is splitting you open and seeping into the most vulnerable parts of yourself that you usually keep hidden. As a leader, you must keep yourself strong. But, John is exposing your unguarded center and relishing within it. It’s scary as hell but you have never felt safer. 

Tears start to well in your eyes as he pulls you off the wall and slams you down on the nearest table. He continues to impale himself inside of you and your back scrapes along the rough wood. Your breath is knocked out of you with each sharp thrust. Never had you thought you’d find an Omega who could give as good as he got. 

You push on his shoulder and he rolls onto his back, all while still holding himself inside of you. You straddle his hips but stop your movements to take him in. You run a delicate finger through the hair on his chest and he whines for you to move.

“Shh, I’m going to take care of you little Omega,” you reassure the usually gruff man beneath you. You drag yourself almost all the way off of him before slamming back down. Your hips buck and you swallow him down until you feel him poking against your cervix. 

Your muscles clench down around him. He grunts as he bites his lip to restrain his keening wails. You lean down and capture his mouth in a kiss. It distracts him just long enough so he forgets that he was trying to keep himself quiet. When you pull away, a strangled moan escapes his lips and you smile at all his pretty noises. 

“That’s it, love hearing you!” The coil in your stomach tightens. Your bouncing turns into effortful thrusts as you try to control yourself. “I’m close!” you squeal to John and he groans his reply. “But I need more. I got to feel you cum inside me!  Fucking fill me up!” You beg him. 

John doesn’t need to be told again. He thrusts his hips up into you and empties himself inside of you. Feeling him paint your walls and having him drip out of you as you fuck him through his peak sends over your own edge. Your pussy constricts around him and milks him dry. 

As your walls convulse, you lean over John and sink your teeth into his shoulder. His blood is sweet but is mixed with the saltiness of his sweaty scent and it drives you to bite down harder. John groans as his fingers dig into your back. You pull your teeth away and lap at his new mark. 

You hum contently against his neck as you take in your new claim. Before you pull away, John grabs your hair and jerks your head to the side and sinks his own teeth into your neck. You hear him growl lowly as he bites down harder to make sure it leaves a lasting scar. He sucks on your wound and you skin starts to vibrate. 

“Mine,” he says as you pull away and let him slide out of you. 

“Yours,” you reciprocate. 

John’s eyes flutter shut with exhaustion. You urge him to go upstairs to his attached living quarters and get some rests. He obeys. As you watch his naked form retreat you smile to yourself. John is usually grumpy and stern so to see him so submissive and responsive, makes your insides tingle. 

You look around the room as you are just now remembering about Lucifer. You thought he would have taken your distraction as his chance to escape. Instead, you find him sitting and waiting. He belongs to you now, so he knows you are the only one to get him through his rut. 

He’s sweating and already hard again. You motion for him to follow you upstairs. 

When you find John’s bedroom, you see your Omega spread out naked on his large bed. Male Omegas in heat rarely lose their erection, so his cock twitches with need in his sleep. You know he needs his rest so you do not wake him. Even though the sight of him, not to mention his scent, is already working you back up. 

You push Lucifer down onto an armless desk chair and bind his wrists behind his back. 

“Please,” he implores as he tries to buck himself free. “I need to fucking have you for real. Or… at least let me take a ride on your new Omega,” Lucifer barters with you. 

You snap your eyes to his and silence him with one glare. “You will never have him and you will get what I give you. Now, shut up before you wake up-”

“Alpha,” you hear John call out for you. When you walk over to the bed he reaches out and grips your thigh with tired fingers. “More,” he begs you. 

“More?” you ask incredulously. He is half unconscious but still desperate for more. Your Omega is always ready. 

“Yes, Alpha! Need you. Need more!” John whines as he spreads his legs for you. Despite what he is saying, John is drifting to sleep with each syllable. 

You will give you precious Omega everything he wants. But, you will also give him what he needs and he needs to rest. You nudge him onto his back and pull away from the bed. 

“Sleep, Omega.” You kiss his forehead and his eyes flutter shut. 

Omegas have a reputation of a smaller stature. But John nearly fills out his entire bed all on his own. You can’t wait squish in next to him. But for now, you take in the sight of your pretty Omega spread out for you. 

While you let your tired Omega rest, you walk over to where Lucifer is still strapped down tight to his chair. He has been forced to watch you fuck the needy Omega and you can smell the desperation on him. 

You stand in front of him completely bare. His eyes lock with your cunt that is starting to drip out John’s seed. The fire in his eyes tell you he’s aching to stick his knot anyplace warm. You look down at his angry looking cock. You’re an Alpha, so you know the pain of an unanswered rut. But, this is the punishment he deserves for trying to hurt your Omega. 

You slip into Lucifer’s lap and sink down onto his dick. You ride him at a teasing pace and you can see his shoulder muscles strain against his bindings. He may be an asshole, but his dick is almost nine inches of pure steel and it stretches you deliciously. Even after John, you still feel that intoxicating burn. 

You’re not in rut. But, you might as well be with how on edge John has you. You have an unrelenting need to be filled right now. And, you might as well play with your new toy while your Omega sleeps. 

You bounce in his lap and chase your own release. Lucifer bares his teeth. He lunges toward your throat to return your claim but his restraints hold him back. You tsk at him and throw your head back to bare more of your unreachable neck to him. You know it’s a bitch move to tease him so much but this is only the beginning of what he’s in for. 

With your back arched, Lucifer is now able to reach your breasts with his mouth. He latches onto one nipple and bites down harshly. The pain sends fire straight to your core and you ride him harder. He pulls his mouth away from you and begs you to let him cum. You lock eyes with him and notice he has blood in his teeth from where he bit you. 

You shake your head with a wicked smile as you look down to watch him disappear inside of you. You then bring one hand to rest on his shoulder as you lift yourself off of him. You turn around so you can face your sleeping Omega but lower yourself onto Lucifer’s dick again. You ride him in reverse and slam yourself down onto your new fuck toy.

You watch John writhe in his sleep as Lucifer bucks up into you. You grip onto his knees for balance as you grind your hips down. You hear Lucifer’s ropes snap and his hands instantly find your hips. He digs his hands into your flesh and pulls you down onto him harder. You scream out in ecstasy as one of his hands move up to pinch your sore nipple and rolls it between his fingers. 

Your noises have woken John up and he stirs into awareness. The second you lock eyes, your dam breaks and cum hard over Lucifer’s cock. Your strong and clenching muscles trigger Lucifer’s own orgasm. He cums inside of you and you fall forward in a panting heap. 

“More,” John requests again as he lazily rubs himself to the sight he woke up to.  

John lays back and opens his knees for you. You slide off Lucifer and climb into the bed with your mate. You settle between his legs and swirl your tongue around his weeping tip. You lap along the slit and groan at his taste. His hips twitch and you can’t help yourself from taking him in as far as he will go in one swift movement. You are done teasing. 

When he hits the back of your throat you swallow down around him desperate for more. The sweet mewling sounds he’s making for you spur you on. You want nothing more than to take care of your Omega. You have him down your throat to the hilt and begin to bob your head while one of your hands moves to message his sack. You can feel how full he is and can’t wait for it to decorate your throat. 

Your hand slips further down until you reach his puckered hole. When he urges you to push inside of him, you pull you hand away and stick two fingers into your dripping pussy. You’d love to get yourself off as you feel his heavy weight on your tongue, but your Omega is in heat. You must take care of him first. Once your fingers are covered in your own wetness, you pull them out. You use your arousal as lube to slip one finger in John’s ass. John all but purrs for you. He tries to simultaneously push down on your finger and buck up further into your throat. His awkward movement causes him to thrash and use your one free hand to settle his hips. 

As you work your man over, you feel the mattress shift behind you. You are bent over with your ass in the air and Lucifer couldn’t hold back anymore. He moves in behind you and licks a long stripe across your pussy. You arch your back to give him more access and his tongue darts into your hole. The pressure of his tongue causes your fingers to curl inside John’s ass. You feel John’s dick twitch in your mouth and you bob your head more vigorously to bring him closer to his release. 

Lucifer’s tongue finds your clit and you cry out around John’s dick. 

“Please Alpha,” John whimpers. You may have only been his Alpha for a few hours but you already know what he wants without him having to tell you. You pull your mouth off of him and your finger out of his hole. He whines at the loss but still waits patiently to get what he really wants. 

Lucifer doesn’t need to be told, he removes his mouth from you and allows you to climb onto John’s lap. You don’t bother with starting at a slow pace. You ride John until the bed frame starts to splinter and crack under your passion. John’s hand reaches up and grips your hair. He pulls you down for a searing kiss that sets your bones on fire. 

You are lost in the kiss until you feel something cold and wet poking your ass. You look back at Lucifer who has taken it upon himself to lay claim your back hole. His fingers are working you open and you give him a curt nod before he forces himself inside of you. The slight pain of being split open and stuffed in both ends only make the pleasure more intense. 

John’s rhythm starts to falter and you suck on his claiming mark to push him over the edge. But, he shakes his head. His fingers find your clit and he rubs down harshly to get you there first. You all but howl at your peak as you spasm around both men. Your vision blurs and your throat goes dry. The only thing you are aware of is the unmistakable sensation of John filling your cunt with his thick seed. He fills your wanting womb and you hold yourself over him to make sure it all stays inside you. 

Lucifer is still pounding into your ass which only draws another, yet smaller, orgasm from you. He pulls out of you and cums on the flesh of your ass with a primal grunt. 

You fall into a boneless heap next to John and cuddle into his side. Your bodies, and the sheets, are a sticky and sweaty mess of different juices but neither cares. All you two feel is the contentment of being in the arms of your mate.

Lucifer attempts to climb in next to you, but you kick him off the bed. He falls with a thump to the ground. “Bad dogs sleep on the floor until they are forgiven.” You inform him and you curl further into John. 

“No one will ever try and hurt you again. I’ll keep you safe, Omega,” you whisper. “You’re mine now. I’m going to take care of you.”

“And, you’re mine. When is your rut? I can’t wait to take care of you too,” he says as he drifts back to sleep.

“Soon enough,” you inform him. You feel the soreness in you overused pussy and the lingering burn in your ass. But, above all else you feel the warmth that is emanating from the claim on your neck. You look over your shoulder to where Lucifer is tossing and turning on the hardwood floor. You smile to yourself. You then wrap your arms a little tighter around John and nuzzle into his chest. You all will be well taken care of, forever.


End file.
